The Gallows 2
by i love dogs
Summary: Pfeifer is still searching for revenge and looks to the next generation to bring herself revenge.


The Gallows: The Sequel

Twenty years after the death of Reese, Cassidy, and Ryan.

Pfeifer was still alive. She had escaped the police, who had caught her mother. Her mother died in prison, angry and bitter. Pfeifer ran away to the woods and lived in a log cabin for years hunting for her food and living off the land. She was 48 years old now and still thirsty for revenge for her mother and her father, Charlie. She heard in the newspaper that the high school she attended was putting on the play gallows once again. Reese's parents had another child much later in life to help them cope with the loss of Reese. He was now in high school and much to the parents' dismay he wanted to play the part of the dying man in the play, just like Reese and Charlie. Their new son Clyde, was never told that Reese existed of how he died. His parents simply did not want him to know what had happened. So when he came to them telling them he wanted to be in the play, they were chilled to the bone. How could he want to play the exact same part of their dead son whom he knew nothing about? Each day when he went to rehearsal, they would sit at home and pray that he wouldn't have the same fate as their son Reese. Clyde's best friend, Max would tease him every day for being a drama geek. He was one of the school jocks. Max's girlfriend, Tiffany, was on the cheerleading squad. Clyde had a huge crush on the leader of the drama club, Phoebe, and only joined the play because of Phoebe. Truthfully, she had sort of talked him into playing the part because no one else would do it, due to the past incidences with students dying. This also cost the school billions of dollars to get their reputation back up.

Every day she would think up plans of how to get back into the school unnoticed. She then had the perfect idea. She could bleach her hair and cut it off into a short bob. Then, she would cover her arms in carefully drawn fake tattoos and make herself some new clothes to blend in and pretend she was just a mom of the kids at school. It was the perfect plan.

On the day of the dress rehearsal, she left her home for the first time in 20 years, looking like a different person, but with revenge in her heart. She walked over 50 miles through the woods back into civilization until she reached the school with a smug smile. Her thirst for blood was brewing and she couldn't wait to kill. Again. She had missed the power of killing. She entered the school and quietly sat in the auditorium. No one noticed her as she made herself look like a normal mom who came to see the show. She quietly watched the first half of the play, thinking of what she could do to sabotage the play without being noticed. As her mind filled with ideas, a smile spread across her face. She knew exactly what to do. As the curtain closed for intermission, she knew she had to act fast, she only had fifteen minutes. She quietly made her way backstage and picked up a black stage hand outfit, slipping into the bathroom to put it on. She snuck back out onto the stage and after the real stage hands set up the gallows, she climbed under the boards of the gallows and unscrewed some of the floorboards that were meant to hold the kids up from being choked. After the deed was done, she returned to her seat and watched with a grin. She would finally have her revenge. The curtains opened again and the play resumed. As she watched she noticed a grey figure hiding in the shadows. The ghost of Charlie. He was smiling at Pfeifer. She made her dad proud once again. As the ending scene progressed, the victim stepped up to the gallows. No one was expecting what would happen next. Once the noose was around his neck, there was a loud crack in the floor under him and his body fell, hanging from the noose, twitching until he was still. There was chaos in the theatre. Parents were screaming and crying and the children in the play tried to flee. The whole theatre went dark. When the lights returned, dim, every person in the theatre was hanging from a noose, except for Pfeifer, who sat in her seat clapping, along the zombie-like bodies of the previously killed kids, who clapped along with her, grateful for revenge.

THE END


End file.
